Finding Family
by AvocadoLlama
Summary: After a not so natural disaster, Bruce and Dick find themselves in an interesting situation, one that will change their views of family


**GOTHAM CITY - 3rd person POV**

"I can't get away from it! You have to go! Please!" yelled Robin, barely audible over the whooshing sound emanating from the crack in the ground

"No! I'm not leaving you!"

Batman was desperate now. There was no way he was letting his family get ripped apart again.

"Please! Just let g-"

"NO!" Batman yelled, but it was too late. They both got swept into the crack and everything went silent.

**3 HOURS EARLIER - WAYNE MANOR - Dick's POV**

"Citizens are terrified as their homes are getting swept into the freak cyclone moving through Downtown Gotham City. Who is responsible for this mess and when will help arrive? Only time will tell. Kat Grant, Gotham Ci-"

The screen flickered off as I flipped over the couch and darted to the window. I could see the top of the 'cyclone' from here. It was a weird purpley-blue colour, which made me wonder if it was partially natural or not at all.

_'Of course it's no!'_ I thought, scolding myself for my own stupidity _'How is anything _normal_ in Gotham?'_

I rushed down to the Bat-Cave and quickly found Bruce sitting in-front of the computer with an image of the 'cyclone' on it

"How is that even possible? And it can't be natural, can it?" I asked

"No" Bruce replied, frowning at the screen "It's not possible and it's not natural. It seems to be composed of zeta waves and… time energy. Theoretically, it's like a crack in time has opened up, in the middle of Gotham"

I glanced at the image, a shocked look on my face.

"But where did it come from?" I questioned, opening a different screen "The path is basically a straight line, so I can track it… Gotham Academy! Again? Man, the principal will be mad!"

"At least he doesn't have to pay for it" Bruce sighed, getting up

"You know, you could just not pay for it… and leave the school in rubble so I don't have to go.." I supplied, a grin on my face

"No. Suit up, we're leaving in 10"

"Okay boss man!" I exclaimed cheekily, running off

**1 HOUR LATER - GOTHAM CITY - Robin's POV**

"It looks pretty normal to me" I said, staring at the crack "But I'm not sure how I haven't noticed it before. It's in the middle of the courtyard!"

"It's supposed to look normal" Batman explained "So it blends in. Think of it like this. If you went to a completely new world, you would want to observe it without getting caught, so you would become something everyone overlooks. If you went to a planet where everyone had orange hair and wore blue clothes, so would you"

"So it's been watching us, almost like infiltration?" I queried, although I was sure I was right

"Exactly. I had Flash run a scan from the Watchtower, and it has been here for exactly one year. No-one can enter the city. Zeta-tubes are offline and the city is barricaded and officially in lockdown. Citizens are being evacuated at a steady rate, but we'll have to stay and watch over everything here"

"Won't people get suspicious if we're not among the evacuation group?"

"Already got that covered. Alfred is already out, and the story is that he was out in the town whilst we were at the Manor, and it is too far away to be evacuated so we are in an underground bunker. By the time we are done, we will be able to make it back."

"Asterous. But what about the cyclone? Or is it a time cyclone? A timeclone? Or a cimelone?"

"Robin!" Batman snapped, receiving a sheepish grin in return "The cyclone should die out in around two hours. For now, we stay put"

**1:55 LATER - GOTHAM CITY - Batman's POV**

It had almost been two hours since we arrived at the scene, and the cyclone was beginning to die out. From our position on the roof, I had been scanning the crack, and around the same time it began to give off some strange reading, almost like the zeta beams.

"Robin" I called, getting his attention "Can you bring up the cyclones path"

"Yup. It's still coming towards us, but it's a lot smaller. It should die out… wait a minute. It's growing? But how could it be? It's impossible"

"It doesn't matter how, but we need a plan" I said, thinking about the possible ways to stop this problem.

"Um Bats, we have an issue"

"Thinking"

"Batman?"

"Thinking!"

"BATMAN!"

"What?!"

"The cyclones here!" He said, getting swept away by the winds "I Can't get away from it!"

**\(*0*)/**

**ALTERNATE GOTHAM CITY - "Batman's" POV**

Gotham was a mess. The purpley-blue crack in the sky had been spitting out rubble and broken parts of houses for nearly three hours now, and it had finally stopped. The city was evacuated, cover stories put in place, lockdown ensured and no interference from other League members. The Bats were standing on the roof of Wayne tower, as it was the closest point to the zeta emitting crack. Everything was still, but the damage was clear.

"What is it?" Batwoman questioned in a quiet tone "What's it doing?"

"It's a crack… a crack in time! And the purple light seems to be a receiving signal… something's coming through!" I exclaimed

I sensed Phoenix, Nightwing and Robin tense behind me. Batwoman glanced at me.

"What are we going t-" she questioned, falling short when the crack pulsated bright red. The winds started whipping around and the trees violently swayed. Suddenly, a blinding flash came out of the crack, making everyone shield their eyes.

Everything was silent. The trees stopped swaying, and eyes were once again opened, only to a scream.

Two figures were falling from the crack, not moving and looking like…

"Batman and Robin!"

**=(*0*)=**

**I've had this written down for ages, and I wanted to do something with it, so tada!**

**Thoughts, spelling mistakes, criticism, all's good, but flames will be used to make sticky banana puddings, which is what I'm off to do now!**

**Review and follow/favourite for some sticky banana pudding! And the recipe if you want it **

**Bai - AvocadoLlama**


End file.
